chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA30110
//May 27// //Another view : ??// ずっと、見ていた。 I've always been watching. この部屋の中から、ずっとお前を見ていた。 From this room, I've been watching you. それは誰も知らない、密やかな愉しみ。 (missing translation) 長きにわたって繰り返された、二人だけのルール。 (missing translation) 【？？】「……今回は、ずいぶん早かったのだな」 ???: This time, it was a quite fast. お前は、予想以上に早くこの島にたどり着いた。 You arrived at this island a lot faster than anyone would have expected. 遊びの時間は、もうすぐ終わるのだ。 The time for playing around is almost over. …。 ... 【？？】「……いや、まだだ」 ???: No, not yet. まだ、遊び足りない。 I haven't played around enough yet. この遊びを終わらせるには、まだ時間が早すぎる。 If I let this playing around end now, it will be too soon. …。 ... そうだ。 That's right. 遊び仲間をもう一人増やそう。 There's one more playmate that hasn't entered the game yet. 二人よりも三人の方が楽しいはず。 Three people is better than two, after all. お前もそう思うだろう？ Don't you think? 新しい遊び仲間は、あの男。 Our new playmate will be... that boy. お前を探しに丘までやって来た、あの男だ。 The one that managed to find you on that hill. あいつを使えば、まだまだ愉しみは続くだろう。 If I use him, then our games can continue even longer. 残された時間は千万無量。 Our game can go on forever. 少しぐらいの遠回りも悪くはない。 I suppose a little more waiting isn't the end of the world. …。 ... ……だが、ゆめゆめ忘れるな。 But, you must never forget. お前に課せられた任を。 You've been given a responsibility. 探せ。 You must search. 追え。 You must chase. たどり着け。 You must try with all your might to find... 主のもとに── Where your Master is... //Another view ends// 【桐葉】「……答えは、√（２＋Ｘ)＝Ｘ」 Kiriha: The answer is √(2+x)=x 四時間目は数学。 Fourth period is math. 相変わらず、紅瀬さんは絶好調だった。 As usual, Kuze-san is right on the money. どんな問題でも、即座に解答。 No matter the question, she instantly knows the answer. しかも全問正解。 And she is never wrong. クラスメイトたちが、そこはかとない尊敬のまなざしを向ける。 All of our classmates have a sort of grudging respect for her. もちろん、俺もその中の一人だ。 Naturally, I do too. 【数学教師】「あー、コホン」 Math Teacher: Ah... *clears throat* 【数学教師】「じゃあ次の問題はー……」 Math Teacher: Then, the next problem... ……紅瀬さんのサボリポイントである、あの丘。 Kuze-san is staring out at that hill once again. 俺はまだ、あの場所のことを誰にも話していない。 I still haven't told anyone about it yet. 副会長にも、風紀委員にも、シスター天池にも。 Not the vice president, nor the Student Morals Committee, nor Sister Amaike. …。 ... さて、どうするべきか。 What the heck am I going to do? いまだに答えが出ないでいる。 No answers come to me. 【数学教師】「支倉、次の問題解いてみろ」 Math Teacher: Hasekura, do the next problem. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. …。 ... いまだに答えが出ないでいる。 No answers come to me for this either. 例えばマンガでは、よくこういう時。 Man, this situation happens in romance manga all the time. 後ろの席の女の子が、小声で答えを教えてくれたりするんだよな。 Now the beautiful girl sitting behind me is supposed to gently whisper the answer into my ear. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「…………」 Kiriha: ... 幻想でした。 God damn it. 四時間目までは、確かに教室にいた紅瀬さん。 After fourth period, Kuze-san is no longer here in the bustling classroom. しかし、午後はまったく姿を現さなくなってしまった。 Well, it's pretty rare for her to have even made it that far into the afternoon. 【孝平】「……またいない」 Kouhei: Oh well. 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna: Hrm? 【孝平】「いや、紅瀬さんが」 Kouhei: It's just, Kuze-san... 【陽菜】「ん？　そう？」 Haruna: Mm? Is that...? 陽菜はひょいと紅瀬さんの席を見る。 Haruna looks over at Kuze-san's empty seat. 【陽菜】「みたいだね」 Haruna: So... 【陽菜】「気になる？」 Haruna: Is it bothering you? 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんのこと」 Haruna: All that stuff about Kuze-san. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「そりゃまあ、いろいろとな」 Kouhei: Well, there's various factors in play there... 【孝平】「一応、俺の肩書きは遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長らしいし」 Kouhei: For one thing, I'm apparently the honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. 【陽菜】「ずいぶん出世したねえ、孝平くん」 Haruna: What an important sounding title, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「羨ましいなら、代わってやってもいいぞ」 Kouhei: If you're that jealous, feel free to take my spot. 【陽菜】「ふふふ」 Haruna: Ehehe... 陽菜は俺の提案を天使のような笑顔で受け流した。 Haruna sidesteps my proposal with the smile of an angel. 【クラスメイトＢ】「やばっ。もうすぐ授業始まるじゃん」 Classmate B: Oh crap, classes are about to start! 【クラスメイトＢ】「ねぇねぇ、トイレ行こうよ」 Classmate B: Hey, let's go to the bathroom. 【クラスメイトＣ】「行く行く！　ちょっと待ってぇ～」 Classmate C: I'll come too, wait for me! 【クラスメイトＥ】「あたしも行く～」 Classmate E: I'll come too! …。 ... 紅瀬さんは今頃、あの場所にいるのだろうか。 I bet Kuze-san is off to her hill by now. たった一人で。 All alone. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんって、不思議な人だよね」 Haruna: Kuze-san, she's a mysterious person, isn't she? ぽつりと、陽菜は言う。 Haruna says. 不思議と言えば不思議。 Well, it certainly is true. 異質と言えば異質。 She's different from anyone else I've met. 俺の豊富な転校人生の中でも、かなり希有なタイプ。 In my abundance of school transferring, I've never met anyone even close. 【陽菜】「きっと、学院生活とは別のところにあるんだろうね」 Haruna: I'm sure there are various kinds of school life that one wants to have. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんの、大切なモノ」 Haruna: Kuze-san's... precious thing. 陽菜は言葉を選ぶように言った。 She chose her words carefully. 【孝平】「大切なモノ？」 Kouhei: Precious thing? 【陽菜】「あ、今のは、なんとなくそう思っただけ」 Haruna: Ah, it's just something I was thinking... 【陽菜】「私たちが見ているところより、もっと遠いところを見てるのかなーって」 Haruna: That maybe she's not looking out the window, but rather someplace much farther away... 【陽菜】「なんとなく、そう思ったの」 Haruna: That's just... what I was thinking. 俺たちが見ているところよりも、もっと遠いところ。 Someplace much farther away... 俺はふと、思い出した。 I remember feeling that as well. あの丘で見た、夕焼けに染まる彼女。 The sight of her bathed in the reds and golds of the setting sun. 穏やかで、どことなく寂しげだったあの表情を。 Her calm, vaguely lonely facial expression. その日の放課後、俺は例の丘に出向いていた。 That same day, after school, I go to her hill. 口実なら、ある。 This time I have an excuse. いつか紅瀬さんに借りていた本を返すためだ。 I need to return that book that she loaned me. 空が、茜色から群青へとグラデーションに変化している。 The sky slowly gradiates from a lighter blue to a burning red. 風が静かに緑を揺らす。 A light, peaceful breeze is blowing the vegitation delicately. 【孝平】「やっぱりここだ」 Kouhei: There is is. 案の定、紅瀬さんはそこにいた。 Just as I thought, Kuze-san is here. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 無表情のまま、俺を見る。 She stares at me expressionlessly. もう少し派手なリアクションがあると、俺としてもやりやすいのだが。 Then again, if she had a more lively reaction, it would be out of place on her. 【孝平】「あのさ」 Kouhei: Say... 【孝平】「どうして授業をサボるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why do you ditch class? 【桐葉】「なんとなく、かしら」 Kiriha: Just because, I guess. なんとなく、って。 Just because? 【孝平】「俺が風紀委員を連れて来るとか思わなかったのか？」 Kouhei: You do know I've been appointed by the Public Morals Committee to stop you, right? 【桐葉】「さあ」 Kiriha: Oh. まるで興味がなさそうに、紅瀬さんは言う。 She sounds as though she couldn't possibly manage to care less. …。 ... あれ？ It bothers me... なんで俺、フツーに風紀指導みたいなことしてるんだろう。 Why did they give this job to me anyway. 他人の事情には首を突っ込まないのが基本だったのに。 It doesn't seem like the kind of task to leave to a non member. 【孝平】「でも、この場所のこと、誰にも知られたくないんだろ？」 KouheI: But, you don't want anyone to know about this place, right? 【桐葉】「だったらどうなの？」 Kiriha: What about it? 紅瀬さんはじろりとこちらを睨む。 Kuze-san scowls at me. 【桐葉】「貴方がどうしようと、私には関係ないわ」 Kiriha: Whatever you report to whoever, it has nothing to do with me. 【桐葉】「それに、今は放課後よ。とやかく言われる筋合いはないでしょう」 Kiriha: Besides, school is over. I'm not doing anything wrong right now, correct? 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... そこまで言われたら、俺としても返す言葉がない。 I have nothing to say in retort. …。 ... いやでも、そんな言い方しなくてもよくないか？ Whether I like it or not, what she's saying is true. 別に、愛想よくしてくれとは言わない。 I suppose I shouldn't really expect her to sugarcoat her annoyance with me. 歓迎してほしかったわけじゃない。 I wasn't expecting a warm welcome when I come here to threaten her. ただ、俺は。 But, honestly... I just... ……ごくフツーに、会話したかっただけだ。 Want the two of us to have a normal conversation. でも紅瀬さんは、それを望んでいない。 I don't think she would agree. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 俺は去り際に、そっと紅瀬さんの横顔を盗み見た。 I watch her face from the side, taking in her profile. 遠くを眺める、静かな瞳。 She's peacefully looking into the distance, as though concentrating on a point far away. きっと俺が見ている景色とは、まったく違うものを見ているのだろう。 I suppose she really is looking at something farther away than the scenery I can see before her. …。 ... あ。 Ah... that's right. 本、返しそびれた。 I need to return the book. //Another view : Kiriha// 彼の後ろ姿が、だんだん遠のいていく。 I watch his figure slowly depart over the hilll. 私はその背中が森の小径に消えるのを、最後まで見届けていた。 I wait until he's departed completely into the forest path, watching to make sure. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 彼はどうする気だろう。 Why does he do this? 生徒会の人間なら、風紀委員や教師たちに報告するのが道理だ。 If he really is a student council member, he probably should report me to the Public Morals Committee or a teacher. 私は、それを止めることはできない。 There's nothing I can do to stop him. 彼には彼のルールがあるのだろうから。 It's a rule, after all. …。 ... この場所が、もし人目につくようになったら。 This place would become public knowledge. 誰にも見つからない場所がなくなるのは、困る。 There's nowhere else on the campus that no one else knows about it, so if I lose this one, it will be quite annoying. この場所が、もしなくなったら……。 If this place goes away. 【桐葉】「……教えて」 Kiriha: Tell me... 時々わからなくなる。 Sometimes, I don't know. 私は、どうしたらいい。 Where it is I should go. …。 ... どこにたどり着けばいいの。 Where it is I must try to find with all my might. //Another view ends// //May 28// 【孝平】「屋台風焼きそば紅ショウガ抜き一つ。特盛で」 Kouhei: One extra large yataikaze yakisoba with no red ginger please. 【孝平】「あとジャンボ餃子一枚」 Kouhei: And also a jumbo tray of gyoza. 昼飯を注文し、レジの人に学生証を渡す。 After placing my order, I hand my student ID to the lady at the register. 【司】「ヤケ食いか？」 Tsukasa: Binge eating? 【孝平】「ただ腹が減ってるだけだ」 Kouhei: I'm just really hungry. 俺はそそくさと、近場の席を取った。 I hurriedly head back to my seat. 学食は今日も大賑わいだ。 The cafeteria is really crowded today. 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: Ah. 【司】「エビチリカレー、売り切れだ」 Tsukasa: The ebichiri curry is sold out. 【孝平】「またエビチリカレーかよ」 Kouhei: Again with the ebichiri curry? 【司】「焼きそば星人のお前に言われたくない」 Tsukasa: I don't want to hear that from the yakisoba maniac. 【孝平】「ヒレカツカレーにすれば？」 Kouhei: How about hiregatsu curry? 【司】「今はエビがアツいんだ」 Tsukasa: My heart is set on the ebichiri. 【司】「くそ、テンション下がった」 Tsukasa: Man, what a let down. 【孝平】「元気出せ。そして諦めろ」 Kouhei: Get over it man. 結局、司は妥協してヒレカツカレーをオーダー。 After a bit, Tsukasa does in fact give up and orders hiregatsu curry. 席に着いた瞬間、東儀先輩がすぐ横を通りかかった。 No sooner than I've sat down in my seat, and Tougi-sempai walks past. 【孝平】「こんちは」 Kouhei: Good morning. 【征一郎】「ああ、支倉か」 Seiichirou: Ah, Hasekura. 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: Ah. 司の視線が、東儀先輩の持つトレーに留まる。 Tsukasa's glance goes down to the tray that Tougi-sempai is carrying. トレーの上には、まごうことなきエビチリカレーが君臨していた。 Resting therein is a plate of his beloved ebichiri curry. 【司】「なんで俺のエビチリカレーが」 Tsukasa: How the heck did you manage to get ebichiri curry... 【征一郎】「？　どうした？」 Seiichrirou: What's wrong? 【孝平】「なんでもないです、それじゃまた、放課後に」 Kouhei: It's nothing. So then, I'll see you after school, sempai. 【征一郎】「……放課後に」 Seiichirou: After school... 東儀先輩は怪訝そうな顔をしながら、立ち去った。 Tougi-sempai takes his leave with a dubious expression. 【孝平】「おい、落ち着け」 Kouhei: Hey, calm down. 【司】「俺はいつも落ち着いてる」 Tsukasa: I'm always calm. 【司】「あの人、確か生徒会の役員だったか？」 Tsukasa: That guy, he's on the student council? 【孝平】「そうだけど」 Kouhei: Yeah, but... 【司】「やはり」 Tsukasa: As I thought... 【司】「……利権の匂いがするな」 Tsukasa: It stinks of special privledge. 【孝平】「どんだけセコいんだよ、うちの生徒会は」 Kouhei: You really don't like our student council, do you? 俺は呆れながら、出来たての焼きそばに取りかかった。 I say in shock, my yakisoba halfway to my mouth. さすが特盛。３玉、いや４玉ぐらいは余裕でありそうだ。 Man, this sure is a huge plate of yakisoba. There's at least three... no, four extra scoops. 早くも後悔しかけたが、今は黙々と何かに立ち向かいたい気分だった。 I shouldn't complain though, especially considering the simmering anger across the table from me. 【司】「お、紅瀬だ」 Tsukasa: Oh, Kuze-san. 俺は、司の目線の方を見る。 I follow Tsukasa's gaze. レジのところに紅瀬さんがいた。 She's over at the cash register. どうやらメニューを吟味しているようだ。 Looks like she's carefully studying the menu. 【司】「なんか久々に見た気がするな」 Tsukasa: Been a while since I've seen her. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 【司】「何食うのかね」 Tsukasa: I wonder what she'll order. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ...... 【桐葉】「じゃあ……」 Kiriha: Then... 【桐葉】「キツネそば一つ」 Kiriha: One kitsune soba. 【司】「へえ、意外な選択だ」 Tsukasa: Hee... that's an unexpected choice. 司は小声で言う。 Tsukasa says in a small voice. 【司】「な？」 Tsukasa: Right? 【孝平】「別に、普通だろ」 Kouhei: Not really, it seems pretty normal. 意外も何も、俺には紅瀬さんのことはよくわからない。 Whether it's strange or whatever, I don't understand anything about Kuze-san very well. 知らないことばかりだし、接点も皆無。 Practically speaking, I know nothing about her. せいぜい知っていることと言えば……。 The grand total sum of what I know is... 愛読書は谷崎潤一郎。 Her favorite book is Tanizaki Jun'ichirou 得意科目は数学。 She's amazingly good at math. 友達は黒猫。 She's friends with a black cat. 好きな場所は、あの丘。 Her favorite place is that hill. これだけの情報じゃ、とても理解などできないのだ。 It's kind of tough to understand someone with only that as a basis of knowledge. 俺はまだ、昨日のことが引っかかっているのかもしれない。 I'm still confused about what happened yesterday. 特に何をされたというわけでもないのだが。 I have no idea what to do. 【司】「お、すげえ」 Tsukasa: Woah, amazing. 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: ? 司は少し離れた席を指さした。 Tsukasa points towards her again. 席に着いた紅瀬さんが、キツネそばに七味唐辛子を振りかけている。 Kuze-san has taken her seat and now begins to spice her kitsune soba. それも、かなり激しく。 Quite vigorously too. まるで、カクテル世界選手権を目指すバーテンダーのようなシェイキング。 She has the shake of a bartender aiming for the Cocktail World Championship title. その異様な光景に、思わず凝視せずにはいられなかった。 It's not a scene I'd ever think to see. 【司】「恐ろしいまでの辛党だな」 Tsukasa: She's like an alcoholic, but for spices instead. 【孝平】「そういうレベルじゃないだろ」 Kouhei: I don't know if you could call it that bad. スナップをきかせ、淡々と七味のビンを振る紅瀬さん。 She casually keeps heaping it on. すでにキツネは真っ赤っ赤だ。 Pretty soon, her kitsune soba is completely red with spice. 完全に致死量を超えていると言っていい。 She's bordering on lethal dosage levels now. 【司】「誰か止めろよ」 Tsukasa: Someone should stop her. 【孝平】「止めるっつったって……」 Kouhei: You go stop her. その時。 At that point... 唐突に、七味のビンのフタが外れた。 The cap on the spice shaker falls off. 【桐葉】「！」 Kiriha: ! ざざざざざざざっ *shhhhhhhh* 重力に従って、七味がどんぶりへと大量流出する。 Obeying the laws of gravity, the entire contents of the shaker pours out onto her food. 俺と司は、唖然としたまま紅瀬さんを見守っていた。 Tuskasa and I watch her in mute amazement. 【孝平】「うわ……」 Kouhei: Woah. 【桐葉】「…っ」 Kiriha: ... 声を聞かれたのか、紅瀬さんと目が合う。 Whether it's because she heard my voice or not, I don't know, but suddenly our eyes meet. お？ Oh? 目つきは鋭いが、心なしか頬が赤いような。 Her eyes look at me sharply, but her cheeks are blushed red. まさか、あの紅瀬さんに限って。 Maybe that means... …。 ... 恥ずかしい、のか？ Even she is capable of being embarrassed sometimes? 【桐葉】「…ふぅ」 Kiriha: *sigh* 小さくため息をついてから、紅瀬さんは激辛そばを見つめた。 With a light sigh, she stares at her soba. さすがの辛党もためらうほどのＨＯＴなビジュアルだ。 She looks like she's thinking about it. 【司】「さて、食えるか？」 Tsukasa: No way, she's going to eat it? 【孝平】「どうだろうな」 Kouhei: I wonder. 【司】「『食えない』にヒレカツ一個」 Tsukasa: My hiregatsu curry says she doesn't eat it. 【孝平】「『食える』に餃子一個」 Kouhei: My plate of gyoza says she does. 互いにメインを賭け合う。 We shake on the bet. 司の目は真剣だった。 Tsukasa's eyes are serious. ヒレカツカレーからヒレカツを取ったら、ただの素カレーになってしまうからだ。 Well, he's already picked all the meat out of his hiregatsu curry... at this point it's just basically regular curry. 【司】「こんなにヒリつく賭けは久しぶりだぜ」 Tsukasa: It's been a while since I've made this dangerous of a bet. 俺はそうでもない。 Oh please, stop exagerating. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 緊迫の一瞬。 The tension in the room is palpable. 俺たちは息をのむ。 We hold our breath. やがて、紅瀬さんは。 Then, Kuze-san... 割り箸を、手に取った──！ Picks up her chopsticks! 【司】「おおっ」 Tsukasa: Woah! ──ずずずっ。 *spin spin* 七味をそばに絡めながら、涼しい顔で喉に流し込んでいく。 Taking the spice doused soba and entwining around her chopsticks, she carries the first mouthful in and swallows it. 自業自得の結果とはいえ、実に潔い姿勢だった。 If this is a case of 'taking responsiblity for one's mistakes', then it's a superhuman effort. 【桐葉】「……こほっ、こほ」 Kiriha: *cough cough* むせたけど。 She coughs a little. 【孝平】「すげえなあ」 Kouhei: Amazing... 【孝平】「あ、ヒレカツいただきます」 Kouhei: That will be one fillet cutlet please. 俺はすかさず、司の皿からヒレカツを奪う。 Without waiting for him to reply, I steal his fish cutlet from his plate. 【司】「くっ」 Tsukasa: Grr... 【司】「いや、むせたから半分だな」 Tsukasa: No, she coughed on it, so you only get half. 半分奪い返された。 He takes back half. どういう理屈だ。 What kind of reasoning is that? 放課後。 After school. いつものように、監督生室の扉を叩く。 As usual, I walk into the Prefect's building. 中に入った瞬間、仁王立ちしている副会長と目が合った。 The moment I enter, the vice president rises into an imposing stance, staring at me. 【瑛里華】「こんにちは」 Erika: Good afternoon. 【孝平】「ういっす」 Kouhei: Sup. 監督生室には、すでに生徒会メンバーが勢揃いしていた。 The student council members are all already here arrayed in full force. 会長と東儀先輩は、何やら打ち合わせをしているようだ。 Looks like the president and Tougi-sempai are fighting again for some reason or another. 白ちゃんがお茶を淹れながら、俺ににっこりと会釈する。 Shiho-chan is making tea, but she gives me a warm smile in greeting. 【瑛里華】「…」 Erika: ... 熱い視線を感じた。 I feel the vice president's burning stare. 【孝平】「なんだよ」 Kouhei: What do you want? 【瑛里華】「べっつにー」 Erika: Nothing much... 【瑛里華】「ただ、何か報告することないのかなーと思って」 Erika: It's just... I'm wondering if you have anything to report... or what... 【孝平】「何かって？」 Kouhei: Something... 【瑛里華】「ったく、紅瀬・遅刻魔・桐葉さんのことに決まってるでしょ」 Erika: Geez... obviously I'm talking about the Lateness Extermination Campaign for Kuze-san. 【孝平】「ああ、そのことか」 Kouhei: Oh, that. 俺は席に着き、副会長を見上げた。 I take a seat, looking up at her. すぐそばで、白ちゃんがこちらの様子を窺っている。 Shiho is watching intently from afar as well. 【瑛里華】「で、どうなの？　進捗状況は」 Erika: So? How is it? Progress report. 【孝平】「進捗状況は……」 Kouhei: My progress report is... 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 【瑛里華】「？」 Erika: ? 【白】「？」 Shiho: ? 【孝平】「ええと……」 Kouhei: Um... 【瑛里華】「？？」 Erika: ?? 【白】「？？」 Shiho: ?? 激辛そば食って、むせてました。 What intensive looks I'm getting. なんて、そんな報告を期待してるわけじゃないよな。 I hope they don't have that much in terms of expectations from this report. …。 ... 森の小径を抜けた、あの丘。 The forest path... that hill... その言葉が喉まで出かかるのと同時に、彼女の横顔を思い出す。 As the words to explain all that happened start in my throat, her profile comes to mind. 教室では、決して見せることのない表情。 That expression on her face that I'd never seen in the classroom. 穏やかで、それでいて憂いを秘めた瞳。 Her calm, gentle quiet... yet hiding so much grief in those pupils. …。 ... たぶん、声をかけない方がよかったのだ。 I can't possibly explain. なのに俺は、黙ってその場を去ることができなかった。 Just like I wasn't able to speak back then too. 謎めいたクラスメイトに、少しだけ興味があったから。 She's an enigma wrapped in a puzzle shrouded in mystery, yet I can't help but be drawn to her. 秘密を共有した気がして、どこかで優越感を覚えていたのかもしれない。 I don't know if it's the thrill of having a secret that we share together, a place that no one else knows. だけど。 But... 昨日、もう一度あの丘に行って気づいてしまった。 Yesterday... when I went back to that hill. 【桐葉】「貴方がどうしようと、私には関係ないわ」 Kiriha: Whatever you report to whoever, it has nothing to do with me. 俺と彼女は、決して秘密を共有したわけじゃない。 I decided that we would keep that secret together forever. 紅瀬さんにとっての俺は、きっと── Kuze-san surely... thinks of me as... 秘密の場所に土足で上がり込んだ、不躾な侵入者に過ぎないのだ。 When I invaded her private space like that, I must have looked like such a rude person. そう思われていることが、寂しかった。 When I think about that, it makes me feel so lonely. 寂しい？ Lonely? そんな言葉で言い切りたくはないが、他の表現が見あたらない。 Yes... that's the word for it. There's no other that fits. ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【瑛里華】「だぁーーーっからなんなのよっ」 Erika: He~y now... what is it? 副会長がバンと机を叩き、俺は我に返った。 The vice president slams her hand down on the table with a bang, knocking me out of my reverie. 間近に、大きな瞳が迫っている。 Her large eyes are hovering almost right next to my face. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、何ボケっとしてるの？」 Erika: What the heck are you spacing out about? 【伊織】「まあまあ、瑛里華」 Iori: Now now... Erika. 【伊織】「きっと支倉君は、お前の美貌についつい見とれてしまったんだよ」 Iori: I'm sure Hasekura-kun was just enthralled by your natural beauty, that's all. 【瑛里華】「はあ？」 Erika: Wha? 【伊織】「な？　そうだよな？　支倉君」 Iori: Right? Isn't that so, Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【征一郎】「そうだと言っておけ。面倒だから」 Seiichirou: Don't say that. You're creating more problems. なんと無責任な応酬だ。 What an irresponsible converation they're having in front of me. 俺はコホンと咳払いをしてから、副会長をまっすぐに見つめた。 Clearing my throat, I turn to face the vice president. 【孝平】「実は、言いづらいんだけど」 Kouhei: The truth is, although it's hard to confess... 【孝平】「収穫ゼロなんだ」 Kouhei: My investigations have exposed zero irregularities. 【瑛里華】「ゼロ？」 Erika: Zero? 副会長は、訝しげな目で俺を見下ろす。 The vice president casts a doubtful gaze upon me. 【瑛里華】「ふうん……」 Erika: Hrmmm? 【瑛里華】「手ぶらでやって来るなんて、いい度胸してるわね」 Erika: Coming back to me empty handed, you sure are brave. 【瑛里華】「それとも、締め切りがないとがんばれないタイプ？」 Erika: Or, are you the type who can't work hard unless he's got a deadline? 【孝平】「かもな」 Kouhei: Maybe. 【孝平】「でもこの件に関しては、正直言うとあまり口出ししないでもらいたい」 Kouhei: And seeing as how I'm the President of this matter, I think it would be best if you didn't interfere with my invesitgation anymore. 【瑛里華】「……はい？」 Erika: ...what? 【孝平】「だって俺、名誉会長だし」 Kouhei: After all, I am an honorary 'president'. I outrank you in this matter. 【瑛里華】「うわー。どっかーん」 Erika: Great. Good for you. 【瑛里華】「ねえみんな聞いた？　今の殿様発言」 Erika: Hey everyone, did you hear that? We've got a regular coup on our hands. 副会長は目を吊り上げながら、周囲に同意を求める。 The vice president looks around to the others in search of support. 【伊織】「ははは、聞いた聞いた」 Iori: Hahaha... I heard I heard! 【伊織】「まったくもって支倉君の言う通りだ」 Iori: And what's worse, it's just as he says. 【瑛里華】「なんですって？」 Erika: What did you say? 【伊織】「だってそうだろう？」 Iori: After all, you said it, didn't you? 【伊織】「彼を遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長に任命したのは、他でもない瑛里華だ」 Iori: You appointed him to the position of honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign in this very room. 【伊織】「そこであれこれ口出しするのは、越権行為以外の何ものでもない」 Iori: Trying to meddle in his investigation is exceeding your authority. 俺の詭弁をそこまでフォローするか。 I hadn't really expected my little joke to go this far. 【瑛里華】「あーーーそう。わっかりました」 Erika: Ahhh... I see. I get it. 【瑛里華】「じゃあいいわよ。大人しく支倉くんの出方を待とうじゃない」 Erika: Very well then. I suppose we'll all just have to obediently wait for Hasekura-kun's actions on this subject. そう言って、副会長はじろりと俺を見た。 Saying that, the vice president stares at me fixedly. 【瑛里華】「……期待してるからね。一応」 Erika: We'll be waiting with great anticipation. For now. 【孝平】「う、うん」 Kouhei: O- okay. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、この話はおしまい。あーもう喉渇いちゃったわ」 Erika: Then, this discussion is over. Ahh... my throat is dry. 【白】「あ、お茶入りましたっ」 Shiho: Ah... here's the tea. …。 ... 俺としたことが、どうしたものか。 Oh god, what have I done? とっさに嘘をついてしまった。 I've lied, for one. 嘘つく必要なんてなかったのに。 Sure, sometimes lies are necessary, but... 【瑛里華】「…」 Erika: ... 副会長は、どことなく物憂げな表情で窓の外を見る。 Erika is looking out the window to somewhere off in the distance, her expression tired. …。 ... 俺、ちゃんと、嘘つけたよな？ Man, I really did lie to her. なんだかんだで、帰りが遅くなってしまった。 Somehow or another I make it home. 玄関の前で立ち止まり、ふと頭上を見上げる。 Standing before the entrance, I look up to the windows. ──やっぱり、いた。 Sure enough, there she is. いつものように、談話室の窓から紅瀬さんが見える。 As always, she's staring out the lounge window. そしていつもと同じく、目が合っても特に反応はない。 And as always, she has no particular reaction to seeing me. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... ほっときゃいいのに。 I wish she at least reacted. どうして俺は、あの部屋を目指してしまうのか。 Why is it that I always look up at her in that room? 紅瀬さんは、お茶を飲みながら窓の外を見つめていた。 I stare at her as she looks out the window, sipping tea. 【孝平】「よっ。何やってんだ？」 Kouhei: Hey, whatcha up to? 【桐葉】「貴方、人のことこそこそ観察するのが趣味なの？」 Kiriha: Is sneaking up on people your hobby? 出し抜けにそんなことを言われた。 That's her response to me. 明らかな非難の台詞だった。 She's obviously upset. 【孝平】「こそこそしてるつもりはない」 Kouhei: I had no real intention of sneaking. 【孝平】「でも、気を悪くさせてしまったなら、謝る」 Kouhei: But if I did sneak up on you, my bad. ぺこり、と小さく頭を下げた。 I give her a small nod of my head in appology. すると紅瀬さんは、わずかに眉根を寄せる。 Saying that, I walk over close to her. 【桐葉】「それで、なんの用？」 Kiriha: What do you want? 【孝平】「特に用があるわけじゃないけどな」 Kouhei: Nothing in particular. 正直に言った。 I answer honestly. ただ紅瀬さんの姿が見えたから、来てみただけだ。 After spotting her in the window, I wanted to come see her is all. 【桐葉】「貴方、よっぽど暇なのね」 Kiriha: You have an awful lot of free time, don't you. 【孝平】「談話をしに談話室に入って何が悪い？」 Kouhei: What's wrong with coming into the lounge wanting to chat with someone? 【桐葉】「でも残念ながら、ここに貴方の談話相手はいないみたいよ」 Kiriha: Well I'm sorry to say, it doesn't look like there's anyone here in the lounge for you to speak with. 紅瀬さんは無人の室内を見渡す。 She looks around the room, devoid of people but us. なるほど、俺と話す気はないということか。 So, I guess she doesn't feel like talking to me. そんな紅瀬さんの意向は無視し、はりきって手を挙げた。 Disregarding her comments entirely, I talk to her anyway. 【孝平】「じゃあ質問」 Kouhei: So, I have a question for you. 【孝平】「なんでいつも外見てるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why are you always staring out windows like that? 【桐葉】「見てたら悪い？」 Kiriha: Is there a problem with that? 【孝平】「悪くはない。ただの素朴な疑問だ」 Kouhei: No problem. It's just a simple question. 【孝平】「誰か探してるとか？」 Kouhei: Are you searching for someone? 俺の何気ない言葉に、紅瀬さんはまばたきで反応する。 Kuze-san blinks in response to my very direct questioning. ……あれ？ Hrm? 氷点下のまなざしが、焦点を失ったかのように見えた。 That sub-zero look she had been directing at me goes out of focus. 【桐葉】「……探す」 Kiriha: Searching... 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「何？」 Kiriha: What? 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: ? なんだろう。 What indeed. 今、なんか変だったよな。 Something weird just happened. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san? 【桐葉】「まだ何か用？」 Kiriha: What do you want now? 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 気のせいか。 Was it my imagination? ていうか、質問に答えてくれてないし。 Hey wait, she completely didn't answer my question. まあ、いいけど。 Well, that's fine. 【孝平】「そういや、あの丘のことだけど」 Kouhei: So... about that hill... 【孝平】「俺、誰にも話してないから」 Kouhei: I won't tell anyone about it. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 紅瀬さんはしばらく俺を見ていたが、やがて窓の外に視線を戻した。 She looks at me strangely for a second, then goes back to the window. 信用してもらえたかどうかは、微妙なところだ。 I don't know whether she believes me or not, but I need to be careful here. …。 ... 【孝平】「じゃ、おやすみ」 Kouhei: Then... good night. そう声をかけてから、談話室を後にした。 Saying that, I leave the loungue. 伝えたいことは伝えたのに、なぜかもやもやした気分が残る。 I try and I try to communicate to her, but I still feel like there's this misty wall between us. 俺は昔から、人との距離感を見極めるのは得意な方だと思っていた。 Ever since I was young, I've always felt that one of my talents was getting past that initial distance and awkwardness with people, in order to get to know them well. というより、誰に対しても近づき過ぎないように接してきた。 That is to say, there was no one that I've wanted to become friends with that I wasn't able to. なのに。 And yet... somehow... どうして紅瀬さんに対しては、距離感を見誤ってしまうのだろう。 When I see her, that feeling of distance is stronger than ever. どうして迂闊にラインを越えてしまいそうになるのだろう。 It seem like I heedlessly crossed some invisible line and offended her. それは、彼女がもっとも嫌がることだとわかっているのに。 It feels like she hates me even more now. なんでだ。 What happened? …。 ... 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: Ah... また本を返しそびれてしまった。 I forgot to return her book again. //Another view : Kiriha// 彼が部屋を出ると、再び静寂が戻ってくる。 As he walks out of the room, silence reigns once more 【桐葉】「ふぅ」 Kiriha: *sigh* 思わず、ため息。 As I think, I let out another sigh. 彼は、あの丘のことを誰にも話していないと言った。 He said he wouldn't tell anyone about the hill. 本当かどうかはわからない。 Whether it's true or not, I don't know. 嘘をつく必要性があるとも思えないけど。 If he was going to do it, though, there's no reason why he would need to lie about it. …。 ... でもなぜ？ But... why? 風紀指導が目的なら、しかるべき対処をして当然なのに。 He's been tasked by the Public Morals Committee... it would make sense for him to report it... どうして彼は、口をつぐむのか。 Why would he stay silent for me? 私には、他人の考えていることはわからない。 To me, another person's thinking is completely impenetrable. 【桐葉】「…っ」 Kiriha: ...ugh. ぐらり、と視界が揺れる。 Suddenly, my vision begins to sway. 頭が重い。 My head feels heavy. 呼吸が浅くなっているのがわかる。 My breathing starts to get shallow. また「あれ」がやって来たのだ。 It looks like 'that' is coming again. 【桐葉】「早く……」 Kiriha: Hurry... 早く、部屋に帰らなければ。 I have to hurry, and get back to my room. 帰らなければ── If I don't get back... //Another view ends// //May 29// 四時間目終了のチャイムが鳴った。 The chime rings, signaling the end of fourth hour. 【司】「メシ、行くか」 Tsukasa: Wanna hit lunch? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Sure. 立ち上がった瞬間、教室のドアが勢いよく開く。 Standing up, I look over at the door as it opens. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、いる？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, are you here? 副会長だった。 It's the vice president. クラス全員が、そちらに注目する。 Everyone in the entire class turns to stare at me. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、いないの？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun... is he not here? 【クラスメイトＡ】「おい、副会長だぞ」 Classmate A: Hey, it's the vice president! 周囲がざわめき始めた。 Commotion starts to build around me. 冷やかされたり、睨まれたり、羨まれたり。 Angry gazes, scowls, jealous squints. 改めて、校内における副会長の注目度の高さを思い知らされる。 In all the schools I've ever been in, never have I seen a vice president who could inspire such strong feelings. 好奇の目をかいくぐり、俺はドアの方へと歩いていった。 Ignoring all of their looks, I head over to the open door. 【孝平】「なんだ？　メシでもおごってくれんのか？」 Kouhei: What's up? You made me lunch and came here to deliver it? 【瑛里華】「誰がよ」 Erika: Who would do that? 【瑛里華】「あと、紅瀬さんいる？」 Erika: And... and is Kuze-san here? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: Wha? 【孝平】「なんで紅瀬さんも？」 Kouhei: Why Kuze-san as well? 【瑛里華】「いいから」 Erika: Don't ask questions. 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん！　ちょっとこっちに来てくれる？」 Erika: Kuze-san! Can you come here for a second? クラスメイトたちの視線が、今度は紅瀬さんに集中する。 Now everyone's gazes converge on Kuze-san. 俺は動揺を隠しきれなかった。 The jealousy towards me quickly is forgotten. 手のひらが汗ばむ。 My palms are all sweaty. 鼓動が速まる。 My pulse is going quick. やがて、紅瀬さんがゆっくりとこちらに歩いてきた。 But sure enough, Kuze-san walks over here. 【桐葉】「何？」 Kiriha: What? 【瑛里華】「あなたたちに大事な話があるの」 Erika: I have to tell both of you some very important things. 【瑛里華】「悪いけど、放課後二人で監督生室に来てくれない？」 Erika: I appologize but, could both of you come to the Prefect's Building after school? 副会長は、よどみない口調で言い放った。 The vice president says that to us without hesitation. 大事な話。 Very important things? しかも、俺と紅瀬さんに。 And... to both Kuze-san and I. 理由を考えるまでもない。 I can only imagine... きっとバレたんだ。あの丘の存在が。 She found out... about the existance of that hill. 【桐葉】「そんなにもったいぶるような話なの？」 Kiriha: Is it that dire of a conversation? 【瑛里華】「はい？」 Erika: What? 【桐葉】「今この場で話してもらえないかと聞いているのよ」 Kiriha: I'm asking you if it's really so serious we can't have the conversation right here. 明らかにわずらわしそうな顔。 Kuze-san's annoyance is obvious on her face. 副会長は引きつった笑顔で答える。 The vice president forces a smile. 【瑛里華】「できれば来てもらえると助かるわね。長くなりそうだし」 Erika: If you could just show up, that'd be great. It's going to take a while. 【瑛里華】「それとも何？　監督生室に来るのが嫌な理由でもあるの？」 Erika: Or else what? Is there some particular reason you don't want to come to the Prefect's Building? 【桐葉】「好きに取ってもらって構わないわ」 Kiriha: It doesn't sound particuarly appealing. 【瑛里華】「ほ～お……」 Erika: Hooh... 【瑛里華】「やっぱり、令状か何か持ってきた方がよかったかしらねえ、支倉くん？」 Erika: I suppose, I really should have come bearing a warrent or something like that, right Hasekura-kun? 【孝平】「えっ」 Kouhei: Eh? 副会長のこめかみから、今にも血管が切れる音がしそうだ。 I can see the blood vessles standing out on the vice president's head. つか、令状って。 Wait, a warrent? やっぱり丘のことがバレたに違いない。 I guess she really did find out about the hill then. 【瑛里華】「とにかく、二人とも絶対に来るのよ」 Erika: Anyway, both of you, make sure and come. 【瑛里華】「特に支倉くん、忘れないでね」 Erika: Especially you Hasekura-kun... don't forget. どうやら、異議を申し立てられる立場ではなさそうだ。 Doesn't look like I'm in much of a position to dissent. 俺は黙ってうなずいた。 I nod silently. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、よろしくっ」 Erika: Then, I'll be seeing you. なんとかスマイルをキープしたまま、副会長は去っていった。 The vice president leaves, somehow managing to maintain her painful smile. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 何やら、非難混じりの視線を感じる。 I can tell that she blames me for this. 【桐葉】「貴方、昨日は誰にも話してないと言っていたけど」 Kiriha: Just last night you said you wouldn't tell anyone. 【桐葉】「今日になって気が変わったの？」 Kiriha: I guess you changed your mind today? 【孝平】「違う。俺は断じてバラしていない」 Kouhei: No, I swear, I didn't tell anyone. きっぱりと言い切った。 I tell her the plain truth. 【桐葉】「いいわよ、別にどちらでも」 Kiriha: It's fine, I don't care either way. 【孝平】「あのなー。お前、絶対信じてないだろ」 Kouhei: Hey. You don't believe me, do you. が、だからといって、例の場所がバレてないかどうかは別の話で。 Even though I say that, there's no way I can really prove that I'm telling the truth. もしかしたら、俺の嘘が副会長に見破られていたという可能性もある。 The vice president saw through my deciet in any event. …。 ... どちらにせよ、俺がシロだと証明する手だてはまったくないのだが。 Maybe I can have Shiro-chan confirm that I never said a word to her. 放課後、俺と紅瀬さんは監督生室に向かっていた。 After schoo, Kuze-san and I head to the Prefect's Building. 【孝平】「……はぁ」 Kouhei: *sigh* 知らず知らずのうちに、ため息が漏れる。 Without realizing it, I've sighed again. これからどう副会長たちに締め上げられるのか。 The vice president is really going to put the screws on us. 説教ぐらいで済めば御の字かもしれない。 I don't suppose we're even going to get off with only an indignant speech. …。 ... 例によって、紅瀬さんは終始無口だ。 As per usual, Kuze-san is coldly silent. 密告者（？）である俺とは、口もききたくないと思っているのか。 "Is he a liar?" must be the question running through her head right now. ここは思いきって、沈黙の打破を試みる。 In desperation, I try and get her to talk. 【孝平】「なんか意外だな」 Kouhei: Well, this is kind of surprising. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、当然ばっくれるかと思ってた」 Kouhei: I thought for sure you wouldn't bother to come. 【桐葉】「どうして？」 Kiriha: Why? まっすぐ前を向いたまま、紅瀬さんは言った。 Kuze-san says, looking back at me as she does. 【孝平】「なんつーか、体制に屈しないタイプ？」 Kouhei: You're asking why? Cause... you're the 'against the establishment' type, I guess? 【桐葉】「ずいぶん大げさね」 Kiriha: You're quite an exagerator. 【桐葉】「私はただ、面倒なことは早く片づけたいだけよ」 Kiriha: I just like to get little annoying things taken care of as quickly as possible. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 怒っているのかと思ったが、紅瀬さんはいつも通りだった。 I thought she'd be upset about this, but she has the same ice cool look as always. そう。彼女はいつだってクールフェイスを崩さない。 That's right. She is the 'Ice Queen' after all. この人を感情的にさせる人間なんて、いるのだろうか？ Why was I thinking she would show emotions? いるとしたら、ぜひともお目にかかりたいものだ。 That would be more out of character than for a Vulcan. 【瑛里華】「いらっしゃい、二人とも」 Erika: Welcome, you two. 監督生室では、副会長が仁王立ちして俺たちを待っていた。 The vice president is inside the Prefect's building, waiting to go all Prefect on us. 会長も東儀先輩も白ちゃんもいる。 There's also the president, Tougi-sempai and Shiro-chan. 特に会長は、珍しい客人を前に好奇心を隠しきれない様子だった。 Even the president seems to be fully engaged in this venture... how rare. He's staring at Kiriha quite intently. 【伊織】「やあ、ようこそ我が生徒会へ！」 Iori: Welcome to our student council! 【伊織】「さっそくだけど、君を会長秘書にスカウトしようと思ってるんだが……」 Iori: This might be a little sudden, but I'm in the market for a secretary, and... 【瑛里華】「兄さんは引っ込んでてっ」 Erika: Nii-san, back off! 妹に一喝され、会長は下唇を突き出した。 Faced with an overwhelming, thundering rejection from his younger sister, the president pushes out his lower lip in a pout. この悔しがり方は、半ばマジだったに違いない。 If he's this sad about it, I can't help but wonder if he wasn't serious. 【白】「あの、新しい茶葉があるので、お客様にお茶を……」 Shiro: Um... there's new tea leaves, so for the guest's tea... 【瑛里華】「悪いわね。そうしてもらえる？」 Erika: I'm sorry. Would you like some? 【桐葉】「結構よ。長居するつもりはないわ」 Kiriha: No need. I don't plan to be here long. 紅瀬さんの一言で、瞬く間に室内の空気が変わる。 With those few words, the atmosphere in the room totally changes. 白ちゃんは困惑した様子で、副会長と紅瀬さんを交互に見た。 Shiro-chan looks bewildered and confused, caught inbetween a deadly staring match between two powerful rivals. 【白】「あ、あの」 Shiro: U- um... 【瑛里華】「遠慮することないでしょ。白の淹れるお茶、けっこうおいしいのよ？」 Erika: There's no need to show such restraint. The tea that Shiro makes is quite delicious. 【桐葉】「それならなおさら、無駄にするわけにはいかないわ」 Kiriha: If that's the case, there's little reason to make me a cup that will go waste. 【桐葉】「で、用件は？」 Kiriha: Now, your business? 【瑛里華】「……まあ落ち着きなさいよ」 Erika: Now... settle down. 【瑛里華】「私はね、紅瀬さんに話したいこと山ほどあるの」 Erika: There's a whole mountain of things we need to discuss. 【桐葉】「では交渉決裂ね」 Kiriha: Then I'm afraid that we're at an impass. 【桐葉】「私にはあなたと話したいことなんて一つもないわ」 Kiriha: Because there isn't a single thing I wish to discuss with you. 【瑛里華】「むっ」 Erika: Grr... 副会長の額に青筋が走る。 Veins pop out on the vice president's head again. この二人、やはり好相性ではないらしい。 These two really are mortal enemies. 俺はどうすることもできず、ただ時が過ぎるのを待っている。 I feel like I should be doing something, but nothing really comes to mind. I choose instead to sit still and look inconspicuous. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、何他人事みたいな顔してるのよ」 Erika: Hey you, what are you doing sitting over there avoiding the conversation. 【孝平】「すみません」 Kouhei: Sorry. 【瑛里華】「まったくもーっ」 Erika: Honestly... ばんばんっ *bang* 苛立たしげに机を叩く副会長。 The president slams her hand down on the table in frustration. これはいわゆる八つ当たりというヤツだろうか？ Her fits of anger sure are scary. とばっちりはご免だと言いたいところだが、立場が立場だけに強く出られない。 I'd appologize more if I thought it would help, but past experience has shown me it would only make things worse. 【瑛里華】「いいわ。じゃあさっそく用件に入るけど」 Erika: Very well. I guess we'll get straight down to business. ごくん。 *gulp* 俺は唾液を飲み込んだ。 I swallow with difficulty. 【瑛里華】「あなたたち二人に、生徒会の文化祭実行委員を引き受けてもらいたいの」 Erika: We want the two of you to undertake heading the Cultural Festival Executive Committee. …。 ... 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei: Excuse me? 【瑛里華】「聞こえたでしょ？　文化祭実行委員よ」 Erika: Did you not hear me? The Cultural Festival Executive Committee. 【瑛里華】「体育祭と違って、文化祭は生徒会全員で取り組むのが通例なんだけど」 Erika: Unlike the Althetics Festival, all of the members of the Student Council would work on the Cultural Festival normally, but... 【瑛里華】「人手が足りなくて困ってるの。お願いできるかしら？」 Erika: In this case, we're short handed. Can we count on you? 俺は、額ににじんだ汗を手でぬぐった。 I could feel my hands sweating even more. 副会長の申し出は、まるで予想外のものだった。 That the vice president would be proposing something like this, it's completely unexpected. てっきり、あの丘のことをとがめられるかと思っていたのに。 I though for sure this was about the hill. 【征一郎】「生徒会の文化祭実行委員は、正直かなり地味な仕事だ」 Seiichirou: The Cultural Festival Executive Committee is actually really simple work. 【征一郎】「クラスごとの実行委員とは違い、書類整理や資料作成が主な仕事だからな」 Seiichirou: It's just basically organizing the work of each individual class' Cultural Festival committee, and lots of sorting papers and writing reports. 東儀先輩は淡々と説明する。 Tougi-sempai gives us a halfhearted explanation. 【征一郎】「事務関係の統括は俺の担当なんだが、一人では手が回らないのが現状だ」 Seiichirou: Ordinarily collating paperwork and the like is my job, but as my schedule stands right now, I won't be able to take care of it alone. 【征一郎】「できればサポート役がいると助かる」 Seiichirou: If someone could give me some assistance, it would really be nice. 【瑛里華】「そこで白羽の矢が立ったのが、あなたたちというわけ」 Erika: And so from a great number of potential candidates, we chose you two. 【瑛里華】「ちなみに支倉くんは生徒会の人間だから、当然やってもらうけど」 Erika: Incidentally, Hasekura-kun is a member of the student council, so he has to do it no matter what. 【孝平】「やっぱ強制なんだ」 Kouhei: You could at least pretend I get a choice. 【瑛里華】「無理にとは言わないけど、ねえ」 Erika: I won't say that we'll force you, but... you know. 副会長は曖昧な笑みを浮かべる。 The vice president gives me an ambiguous smile. それにしても。 Even still... なぜ俺と紅瀬さんなのだろう。 Why Kuze-san and I? 俺はともかく、紅瀬さんは生徒会とは関係のない人だ。 Not even worrying about me, Kuze-san at least has zero connection with the student council. 【瑛里華】「それでね、支倉くん一人じゃちょっと頼りないでしょ？」 Erika: And so... Hasekura-kun by himself isn't sufficient, right? 【孝平】「悪かったな、頼りなくて」 Kouhei: Sorry that I'm insufficient. 【瑛里華】「だから、すごーーく頼りになりそうな紅瀬さんに声かけたのよ」 Erika: So, we decided to request help from the incre~edibly reliable Kuze-san. すると、黙っていた紅瀬さんが大きくため息をついた。 Hearing that, Kuze-san lets out an exasperated sound. 【桐葉】「……はあ？」 Kiriha: Haa? 思いっきり不機嫌そうな口調。 She's displaying her displeasure with all her might. 俺は驚いて、紅瀬さんを見た。 I look at Kuze-san with surprise. 良くも悪くも、彼女がここまで感情をあらわにするのは初めてだったからだ。 Whether positive or negative, I've never seen Kiriha express any level of emotion even approaching this on her face. 【瑛里華】「もちろん、タダでとは言わないわ」 Erika: Of course, this isn't any ordinary request. 【瑛里華】「もし引き受けてくれたら、あなたのサボリ癖を不問にしてあげる」 Erika: If you accept this responsibility, we'd be willing to overlook your habitual truancy. 【孝平】「おお」 Kouhei: Oh... なんという太っ腹な提案。 A generous proposition. というか、そこまで人員不足に悩まされているのか？ Even though I say that, is it really okay for them to blackmail her into this? 【瑛里華】「あ、そうは言っても限界はあるわよ？」 Erika: Ah, even though I say that, there's a limit you know. 【瑛里華】「そうね、せいぜい五分くらいの遅刻だったら……」 Erika: We still want you to at least attend half of your classes... 【桐葉】「お断りします」 Kiriha: I refuse. 紅瀬さんは強い口調で言い放った。 Kuze-san declares in a strong tone. 冗談じゃない、といった様子だった。 She has an expression on as though she feels she's being made fun of. 【瑛里華】「どうして断るの？　悪い条件じゃないはずよ」 Erika: Why are you refusing? It's not like we're offering you a bad deal. 【桐葉】「引き受ける理由もないし、やる気もない」 Kiriha: There's no reason for me to accept, and I have no desire to do it. 【桐葉】「それとも貴方たちは、やる気のない生徒に強制させる権利があるの？」 Kiriha: Do you people have the right to force an unwilling student to undertake such a task? 【瑛里華】「むうぅぅぅ」 Erika: Grrr... 【伊織】「まあまあ、落ち着いて」 Iori: Now now, calm down. 【伊織】「俺からもお願いするよ。どうか引き受けてくれないかな？」 Iori: I'm asking you as well. Will you please accept this task? 【桐葉】「嫌です」 Kiriha: No. 【伊織】「了解！」 Iori: Roger that! 【白】「あ、あのぅ、その」 Shiho: Ah... um... well... 【白】「わたしもできる限りお手伝いしますので、えと」 Shiho: I'll also help you two as much as possible, so... um... 【桐葉】「無理です」 Kiriha: Impossible. 【白】「はいぃっ」 Shiho: Okay.... 【瑛里華】「ちょっとちょっと、もっと強気で行きなさいよー！」 Erika: Now wait just a second! Be a little stronger with her! 【瑛里華】「支倉くんもボケーッとしてないでなんか言ったらどう？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, how about you stop staring off into space like an idiot and say something to her too? 【孝平】「う」 Kouhei: Oof. そうは言われても。 Even if she says that... 副会長の目が、今にも深紅に変わりそうで恐ろしい。 The vice president's eyes are so angry, they might be turning a dark crimson soon. だけど。 But.... 【孝平】「まあ、嫌ならしかたねーだろ」 Kouhei: Well... if she really doesn't want to, then... 【瑛里華】「こらーーーっ」 Erika: Hey! ばんばんばんっ *bang bang bang* 机を叩く音がいっそう大きくなる。 She smashes the table with all her strength repeatedly. 【瑛里華】「ったくもう、これだから人情派は困るのよねっ」 Erika: This offends my human sensibilities. 【孝平】「人情派？」 Kouhei: Human sensibilities? 【瑛里華】「……ふん」 Erika: Hrmph. 副会長が、じろりと俺を見る。 The vice president stares at me intently. え？ Eh? どういうこと？ What is this? …。 ... なんだか、すべてを見透かされてたような気がしないでもない。 I feel like her eyes can see into my soul... like I can't hide anything from her. いや、気のせいだなきっと。そういうことにしておこう。 No, it must just be my imagination. I'm pretty sure her powers as a vampire don't extend to mind reading. 【桐葉】「話は終わったようね」 Kiriha: The discussion is over. 【瑛里華】「１ミリも終わってないわよ」 Erika: It's not even close to over. 【桐葉】「そろそろ帰らせてもらうわ」 Kiriha: I'd really rather it if you let me leave. 紅瀬さんはすたすたと出口に向かい、ふと振り返った。 She says while rising and walking briskly to the exit without permission, looking over her shoulder as she does. 【桐葉】「千堂さんもイライラしてないで早く帰ったら？」 Kiriha: How about if rather than being irritated, you hurry up and leave too, Sendou-san. 【桐葉】「本の一冊でも読んだ方が、遥かに有意義に過ごせるわよ」 (missing translation) 【瑛里華】「なんですってーっ？」 Erika: What did you say?!? ばたんっ *door bangs shut* 【孝平】「おい、ちょっと」 Kouhei: Hey, wait. 【瑛里華】「早く追いかける！」 Erika: Hurry up and chase her! 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei: O- okay! 【伊織】「いってらっしゃ～い」 Iori: Have a good trip! 【征一郎】「健闘を祈る」 Seiichirou: We pray for your success. 【白】「お気をつけて……」 Shiho: Be careful. みんなに見送られながら、俺は監督生室を出た。 With those forboding parting words from everyone, I head out after her. 紅瀬さんは、やたらと足が速かった。 Kuze-san is heading off at a quick pace. すぐに追いかけたつもりなのに、いつの間にか大きな差がついていた。 I set off almost immediately after her, but somehow there's a sizable gap between us. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんっ」 Kouhei: Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「……何？」 Kiriha: What? 俺の声で立ち止まり、振り返る。 She turns at hearing my voice, but doesn't break step. それは、いつも通りの紅瀬さんの表情だった。 She has her traditional, composed expression on. 副会長の前で見せたような、強い色はない。 Whatever strong display of emotions she had in front of the vice president, there isn't any trace of it left on her face. 【孝平】「監督生室に戻ってくれ」 Kouhei: "Come back to the Prefect's Building." 【孝平】「って言っても無駄だよな」 Kouhei: ... is what I should say, but I know you won't. 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. 歩調が弱まる。 Her pace excellerates, and I have to go even faster to keep up. どうやら俺に合わせてくれているらしい。 Seems as though she's determined to get away as quickly as possible. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんと副会長って、いつもあんな感じなのか？」 Kouhei: Have you and the vice president always been this at odds? 【桐葉】「あんな感じとは？」 Kiriha: Is that what you sensed? 【孝平】「ほら、犬猿の……」 Kouhei: You two were like cats and dogs... 【桐葉】「別に。普通でしょう」 Kiriha: Not really. It was just a normal conversation. 【孝平】「普通じゃないだろ、あれは」 Kouhei: It absolutely was not normal. 【桐葉】「普通よ」 Kiriha: It was normal. 【桐葉】「下の上くらい」 Kiriha: More or less. また微妙なところだな。 I guess it's a sensitive subject. しかし俺は、少しだけ驚いているのだ。 Still, I'm a little surprised. 紅瀬さんは、なぜか副会長に対して感情的になる。 Why did Kuze-san get that emotional when she faced the vice president. あまり変わらないように見えて、言葉の節々に反抗的な色がにじむ。 Her expression and her words were extremely fierce and rebellious. 本人は自覚していないのだろうか？ I wonder if she's even aware of it herself? 【桐葉】「悪かったわね」 Kiriha: Sorry about that. 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: What? 【桐葉】「貴方のこと、疑っていたわ」 Kiriha: For... doubting you. 【桐葉】「あの丘のこと、秘密にしていてくれたんでしょう？」 Kiriha: You really did keep the hill a secret, didn't you. 【孝平】「あぁ」 Kouhei: Ah... 紅瀬さんは、かすかに頭を下げた。 She gives me a very small bow of her head. 【桐葉】「まあ、隠し方に問題があったみたいだけど」 Kiriha: Oh well, it looks like it might be even more of a problem to keep it a secret from here on out though... 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... やはり、彼女も気づいていたのか。 I guess she does realize... 副会長に見透かされていたということに。 The power of the vice president's persuiasiveness. 【孝平】「副会長の誘い方はちょっと強引だったけどさ」 Kouhei: Even though the vice president's invitation was a little strong... 【孝平】「あの人も、悪気があったわけじゃないと思うぞ」 Kouhei: She's not a bad person, you know. 何も答えない。 She doesn't reply. しばらくして、紅瀬さんは俺を見た。 After a while, she looks at me. 【桐葉】「貴方は、委員を引き受けるの？」 Kiriha: Are you... going to accept? 【孝平】「たぶんな。どーせ断り切れないだろうし」 Kouhei: Even though it's kind of annoying that it's this sudden... probably, yeah. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 大して興味のなさそうな反応だ。 She doesn't seem that interested in my response. 【孝平】「でも、やっぱりもう一人ぐらいいてくれると、助かるっていうか」 Kouhei: But, man, it sure would be nice to have one more person helping out, you know? 【桐葉】「嫌よ」 Kiriha: Don't want to. あっさり断られた。 Another rejection. ま、当然だよな。 Well, what did I expect? 【桐葉】「用事があるから、先に失礼するわね」 Kiriha: I've got some things to take care of, so you'll excuse me. 【孝平】「ああ、わかった」 Kouhei: Yeah, sure. 【孝平】「またな」 Kouhei: See ya. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「？　？　どうした？」 Kouhei: ? What's wrong? 【桐葉】「いえ」 Kiriha: It's nothing. 短く言ってから、紅瀬さんは足早にその場を去った。 With that curt word, she leaves for real this time. //Another view : Kiriha// 私は足早に彼のもとから去った。 I set off at a quick pace away from him. 文化祭実行委員だなんて、何を考えているのか。 The cultural festival executive committee... what are they thinking? 千堂さんだって、私が引き受けるはずがないとわかりそうなものだ。 Sendou-san should have known I'd turn down any request she made. 余計なことに巻き込まないでもらいたい。 I have no intention of getting wrapped up in unnecessary things. 不特定多数と関わるのは、とてもリスキーな行為だ。 Doing something involving lots of people, it's far too risky. もし、「あれ」がバレたら。 I can't risk 'that' being found out. もっと面倒なことになるのは明白だ。 Then it would become even 'more' troublesome. 【桐葉】「……まったく」 Kiriha: Honestly... …。 ... だけど。 but... 彼には、申し訳ないことをしたと思う。 Still, I feel bad for him. 証拠もないのに、一方的に疑ってしまった。 Even without any proof, I essentially accused him of betraying me. でも、どうしてだろう。 But, I wonder... どうしてあの丘のことを、千堂さんに黙っていたのか。 Why is it that he kept my secret from Sendou-san? 私のことを、監視していたんじゃなかったのか。 I know he was assigned to keep tabs on me, and yet... わからない。 I don't understand. 【桐葉】「支倉……孝平」 Kiriha: Hasekura... Kouhei. 私には、彼の思考パターンが読めない。 I can't even begin to guess at his thought patterns. //Another view ends// //June 2// 月曜日の体育はだるい。 Monday, gym class. なのに体育教師ときたら、おかまいなしに殺人アタックを繰り出してくる。 Our gym teacher is playing with the males, and he has a brutal serve. 【体育教師】「おらー！　次！」 Gym Teacher: Come on now! Next! バシッ！ *bam!* 【司】「グフッ」 Tsukasa: *guaah* よそ見をしていた司が、不意打ちのアタックを受けて唸る。 Tsukasa, who had been looking away, suffers a surprise attack serve. 【体育教師】「もっと気合い入れんかー！　次！」 Gym Teacher: Give it more fighting spirit! Next! 月曜日から気合いの入ってるヤツなんていない。 It's Monday, so there's no one in the entire place with an ounce of fighting spirit. やる気がないのは司だけじゃないのだ。 Not that Tsukasa ever has any fighting spirit in gym class... ……いや、約一名、例外がいた。 Well, actually... there's one person with some energy. 【瑛里華】「行くわよーっ」 Erika: Here I go! バシッ！ *bam!* 【女子生徒Ａ】「瑛里華、ナイスアタック！」 Female Student A: Erika, nice attack! 【瑛里華】「どーもどーも♪」 Erika: Thanks, thanks ♪! 体育館の半分向こうでは、２組と３組の女子たちがバレーの試合をしている。 In the other half of the gym, Class 2 and 3's girls are playing volleyball. 中でもとりわけ目立つのは、年中無休で絶好調な副会長だ。 Standing out like a beacon of lovelyness amongst the rest of the girls, it's the unassailable vice president. 【男子生徒Ａ】「いやー、千堂さんのクラスと合同体育でラッキーだったぜ」 Male Student A: Man... we sure are lucky to be combined with Sendou-san's class for gym... 【女子生徒Ｂ】「制服姿もいいけど、体操服姿もきれい……」 Female Student B: She looks good in her school uniform too but, her body in a gym uniform is just too beautiful... 男子たちの視線は、ほぼ例外なく彼女に注がれている。 The eyes of every young man in the gym is glued on her without exception. 相変わらずすごい人気だ。 She's as popular as always. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「瑛里華ー、魔球よろしくっ」 Female Student C: Erika, I'll leave the game in your hands! 【瑛里華】「任せといて！」 Erika: Leave it to me! 【瑛里華】「そりゃっ！」 Erika: Hi-ya! バシッ！ *bam!* 【陽菜】「わわっ」 Haruna: Waaa... 陽菜がボールを追った。 Haruna tries to return the ball. しかし、あと一歩というところで魔球が決まってしまう。 But naturally, there's no way she can compete. さすが副会長、何をやらせても上手い。 Erika is as unbeatable as always. 【陽菜】「みんな、ごめんね」 Haruna: I'm sorry everyone. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「ドンマイドンマイ！」 Female Student B: Don't worry about it! 【女子生徒Ｄ】「ナイスファイトだよ、陽菜！」 Female Student D: Nice effort, Haruna! ３組は若干苦戦しているようだ。 Class 2 is dominating. でも、陽菜はなかなかガッツがある。 But, Haruna has guts. あの剛速球に食らいつこうとするだけ大したものだ。 The fact that she even went after that fast and hard of a serve is pretty impressive. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... ふと体育館の隅を見ると、紅瀬さんが立っていた。 Looking over into the corner of the gym, Kuze-san stands alone. 試合に参加するでもなく、遠巻きにみんなを眺めている。 Not even bothering to participate in the match, she simply stares at everyone. 一応体操服には着替えているが、授業に参加する様子はない。 I suppose that even though she changed into her gym uniform, she has no more intention of participating here than she does in normal class. あんなとこで、何をしているんだろう？ If she's going to be like that, why did she even show up? 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん！」 Erika: Kuze-san! 試合が終わると、副会長は真っ先に紅瀬さんを呼んだ。 As the match comes to an end, the vice president heads over to Kuze-san's place and calls her name. 【瑛里華】「あなた、いつも試合に参加しないのね」 Erika: You didn't even participate the littlest bit in that match, did you? 【瑛里華】「よければ、その理由を聞かせてくれない？」 Erika: If it's okay with you, I'd like to hear the reason? 【桐葉】「怪我したくないから」 Kiriha: I don't want to hurt you. 【瑛里華】「は？」 Erika: Wha? 【桐葉】「二度も言わせないで」 Kiriha: Don't make me say it twice. 【瑛里華】「なっ」 Erika: Wh? 【瑛里華】「そんなこと言って、ホントは運動が苦手なんでしょ」 Erika: You say that, but the truth is, you're bad at sports, aren't you. 【瑛里華】「悔しかったら、私の魔球を受けてみなさい！」 Erika: If you're really that impressive, then let's see you return even one of my serves! 【桐葉】「遠慮しておくわ」 Kiriha: I'll be fine here. 【瑛里華】「あーら、ずいぶん謙虚なのね」 Erika: Aaah... what a confident person. 【桐葉】「おかげさまで」 Kiriha: Thanks for the compliment. 【瑛里華】「ぬっ……」 Erika: Grrr... ここからでも、血管の切れる音が聞こえてきそうだ。 I can hear the blood pounding in her veins from across the gym. あの調子じゃ、文化祭実行委員なんて夢のまた夢だろう。 If Kiriha is this abrasive in gym class, it's hard to see her heading an action committee... 【男子生徒Ｂ】「あと１点！　はりきって行こうぜー！」 Male Student B: One more point! Come on, let's do this! クラス対抗試合、第３セット目。 It's the Class Vs Class Tournament, third set. ３組男子チーム、いよいよマッチポイントだ。 It's match point for us. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……」 Kouhei: *heavy breathing* 【司】「コーラ飲みてーな」 Tsukasa: I'd sure like a soda to drink. 【孝平】「飲みたい」 Kouhei: Me too. 【孝平】「１，５リットル一気で」 Kouhei: A full two litre should do it. だが、ここが正念場だ。 But, this is the critical point. なぜなら、隣のコートで女子たちが試合を見学しているからだ。 The female students on the other half of the room are all watching our match with interest. 特に我がクラスの男どもは、副会長が見ているので気合いを入れまくっている。 I can feel all of their gazes, the vice president's especially. 【孝平】「司、そろそろ行くか」 Kouhei: Tsukasa, let's end it right here. 【孝平】「俺たちのダブル回転アタックを」 Kouhei: Our double rotating attack! 【司】「一人でやれ」 Tsukasa: Do it yourself. そうこうしているうちに、２組の攻撃！ While we're talking, Class 2 serves! 【男子生徒Ｃ】「どああああああああ」 Male Student C: Doyraaaa! バシッ！ *bam!* 【男子生徒Ａ】「うおおおおおおおお」 Male Student A: Uwaaaa! ２組の稲妻スパイクを、クラスメイトが果敢にレシーブ。 We barely get under it, and it lofts up into the air. すかさず司がトスに回る。 Tsukasa bumps it to me. 【司】「行け孝平！」 Tsukasa: Go, Kouhei! 【孝平】「おりゃあああああ」 Kouhei: Oriyaaaa! ここは見せ場だ！ This is my time in the spotlight! 女子たちの歓声がひときわ大きく響いた、ような気がした。 The girls cheer as I spike it. バシッ！ *bam!* 【孝平】「げっ！？」 Kouhei: Geh!? 【司】「出た、消える魔球」 Tsukasa: That wasn't as impressive as you'd hoped. 鋭角を狙うはずだった俺のボールは、軽々と相手コートの白線を越えた。 The ball goes flying... all the way towards the court on the other half of the gym. 勢いに乗ったまま、隣のコートを目指していく。 Maybe I shouldn't have been staring at the other court. 先生と話している、女子たちのグループへと。 The one where all the girls are. 【孝平】「陽菜、危ない！」 Kouhei: Haruna, look out! 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna: ? 俺の声に反応し、陽菜がこちらを振り向いた。 Hearing my voice, Haruna turns to look at me. その顔面に、ボールが── The ball flies straight towards her face. 【桐葉】「っ！」 Kiriha: *gasp* バシッ！ *bam!* 【孝平】「！」 Kouhei: ! 【陽菜】「きゃあっ！」 Haruna: Kyaa! 思わず、目を覆いそうになる。 I almost can't bear to watch. だが、悲劇は直前で食い止められた。 But, just before disaster strikes, it's averted. 素速く走り込んできた紅瀬さんが、ボールを受け止めたからだ。 With an impossibly fast jump, Kiriha intercepts the ball. 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 Kirha: *breath of relief* すごい。 Amazing. 半端じゃない反射神経だ。 Those are amazing reflexes she has. 俊敏なカットインに、驚きを隠せない俺。 If it weren't for her incredible reaction, Haruna would have... 【女子生徒Ｄ】「すごーい！　見た見た？」 Female Student D: Amaaaazing! Did you see that? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「紅瀬さん、動き速っ！」 Female Student B: Kuze-san, you're so fast! 女子たちが、紅瀬さんに群がっていく。 The females gather around Kuze-san. そんな様子を横目に見ながら、俺は陽菜へと駆け寄った。 Giving their gathering a sidelong glance, feeling bad for Kuze-san, I head over to my near victim. 【孝平】「ごめん。大丈夫か？」 Kouhei: I'm sorry. Are you alright? 【陽菜】「う、うん。私は大丈夫だよ」 Haruna: Y- yeah. I'm fine. 【陽菜】「ちょっとびっくりしただけ」 Haruna: Just a little startled. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. 俺はほっと胸をなで下ろした。 I finally let my heart settle back down into my chest. 陽菜に少しでも怪我させたら、かなでさんに呪い殺されるだろう。 If I had put even the slightest scratch on Haruna, Kanade-san would probably murder me. 紅瀬さんには感謝しなくちゃいけない。 Yet another thing I need to thank Kuze-san for. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん」 Haruna: Kuze-san. 【陽菜】「ボール受け止めてくれて、ありがとう」 Haruna: Thank you for saving me from that ball. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんはこくりとうなずいた。 Kuze-san gives her a small nod of acknowledgement. それより何より、急に人が集まってきて動揺している様子だ。 We're quickly engulfed by the crowd around her. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「紅瀬さん、隅っこにいないで一緒にバレーやろうよ！」 Female Student D: Kuze-san, don't stand around in the corner, you should play volleyball with us! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「そーだよ、うちのチーム入ってよ！」 Female Student: That's right, join our team! 【桐葉】「私は、別に」 Kiriha: I'm okay like this... 【陽菜】「ね、一緒にやろう？」 Haruna: Hey... let's play together? 【陽菜】「うちのクラス、２組にけっこう押され気味だったりするし」 Haruna: We're down by two sets to Class 2 そう言いながら、陽菜はちらりと副会長を見る。 Saying that, Haruna glances over at the vice president. その時、副会長の目がきらりと光った。 At that moment, the vice president's eyes glitter with intent. 【瑛里華】「そうよ、かかって来なさい！」 Erika: That's right, bring it on! 【瑛里華】「それとも何？　この期に及んで逃げる気？」 Erika: Or else what? You going to run away? 【桐葉】「……逃げる？」 Kiriha: Run away? 【瑛里華】「ええ」 Erika: 【瑛里華】「ここで勝負を断ったら、逃げたものと見なすわ」 Erika: If you refuse to participate in the match here, then it looks to me like you're running away. 【瑛里華】「嫌だったら、勝負を受けるか文化祭実行委員を引き受けるかのどちらかに……」 Erika: If you don't want to, then maybe you'd rather accept my offer of heading the cultural festival executive committee... 【桐葉】「１セットだけでいいかしら」 Kiriha: I suppose one set wouldn't hurt. 紅瀬さんは、陽菜を見た。 Kuze-san looks at Haruna. 【陽菜】「も、もちろん！」 Haruna: O- of course! まさか、勝負を受ける気なのか？ No way, she's actually going to participate? 意外とアツイ性格だったり。 This is really outside of her personality. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、人の話聞きなさいよっ」 Erika: Wait, listen to what people are telling you! 副会長の声が響く。 The vice president's voice thunders. ……つか、実行委員の件、まだ諦めてなかったのか。 Looks like she really hasn't given up on this whole executive committee thing. ピ――――ッ *piii* ホイッスルが鳴り響き、女子のクラス対抗試合が始まった。 The whistle sounds into the air, and the girls side tournament begins. 副会長ＶＳ紅瀬桐葉。 Vice president versus Kuze Kiriha. 因縁の対決に、男子たちの目は釘付けだ。 As might be expected, the males' eyes are all rooted to the game. もちろん、俺もその一人。 Naturally, mine are too. 【司】「これは見物だな」 Tsukasa: Now this is something. 【司】「どっちに賭ける？」 Tsukasa: Which one are you betting on? 【孝平】「……わからん」 Kouhei: No idea. 言わずと知れたエースアタッカーの副会長。 On one side, you've got the ace attacker vice president. 対するは、未知のポテンシャルを秘めた紅瀬さん。 But then facing her, you've got the unknown potential of Kuze Kiriha. 順当なのは前者だが、後者も見過ごせない。 The former is a solid bet, but I don't want to overlook the latter. どちらかというと、俺としては後者に票を投じてみたい気もする。 It could go either way, but I have to throw my wager on the Kuze-san's unknown skill. 副会長には怒られそうだが。 The vice president looks angry. 【女子生徒Ｅ】「紅瀬さん、がんばれーっ」 Female Student E: Kuze-san, good luck! 【男子生徒Ｃ】「副会長ーっ！」 Male Student C: Vice President! 【女子生徒Ｃ】「瑛里華行けー！」 Female Student C: Erika, go! 【男子生徒Ａ】「頼んだぞ、紅瀬！」 Male Student A: We're relying on you, Kuze! まるで日本シリーズ最終戦かと思うような歓声だ。 This is like the cheering from the crowds at the Super Bowl. まさかのニューフェイスの参戦に、場が色めき立っている。 With the unexpected new face, suddenly the entire gym is taken up in the excitment. 先生たちも、興味津々といった様子だ。 The teachers are also looking on with interest. 【女子生徒Ａ】「とあああぁっ！」 Female Student A: Toaaaaa!! バシッ！ *bam!* 【女子生徒Ｂ】「えいっ！」 Female Student B: Eii! ２組のサーブを、３組の女子が受ける。 The girls from Class 3 handily return Class 2's serve. ちょうど陽菜の頭上にボールが飛んだ。 The ball goes over to Haruna. 【陽菜】「行くよ、紅瀬さんっ」 Haruna: Let's do this, Kuze-san! 陽菜が高くトスを上げる。 A solid bump to Kiriha by Haruna. 紅瀬さんに打たせるつもりだ。 Kuze-san eyes the ball. 【桐葉】「……っ」 Kiriha: ... 膝を曲げ、床を踏みしめる。 She rests her center of gravity low, waiting for the right moment. そのしなやかな身体が、ボールに合わせて宙に舞い上がった。 That flexible body easily turns and rotates as she jumps, powering back a return. バシッ！ *bam!* 【瑛里華】「はいっ！」 Erika: Yes! 紅瀬さんの鋭いスパイクを、副会長が受ける。 Despite a near perfect spike, the vice president manages to return it. しかし当たり所が悪かったのか、ボールはあさっての方向へと飛んでいってしまう。 But the force of the spike is too much, and Erika's return goes astray. 【女子生徒Ｅ】「紅瀬さん、ナイスアタック！」 Female Student: Kuze-san, nice attack! 【女子生徒Ｄ】「今の何！？　すごすぎーー！」 Female Student D: What was that!? It's too incredible! 【陽菜】「やったね、紅瀬さん」 Haruna: You did it, Kuze-san! 【桐葉】「別に。大したことないわ」 Kiriha: Not really... it was nothing. 長い黒髪を手で払いながら、紅瀬さんは悠然と答える。 Running a hand through her silky black hair, Kuze-san dismisses her compliment with an air of composure. ……なんだ？　今の。 What is this that we're seeing? 現役バレー部に引けを取らない跳躍力。 Kuze-san has skills comparable to those of students actively training in volleyball. Probably better. 柔軟性のある体躯。 She's also very strong and flexible. 的確なスパイクコントロール。 She has precise spike control エース扱いされてないのが不思議なくらいの運動神経だ。 And on top of that, motor reflexes that are as fast as Erika's vampirically enhanced ones. しばし、無言で見とれてしまった。 I stare at her while I think. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、紅瀬さん」 Erika: Hey, Kuze-san. 【瑛里華】「そんなスパイク打てるくせに、なんで今までサボってたのよっ」 Erika: If you're talented enough to hit that kind of spike, why have you refused to participate up until now? 【桐葉】「怪我したくないから」 Kiriha: I didn't want to hurt you. 【瑛里華】「あのねぇ……」 Erika: You know... 【瑛里華】「いいわ、ウォーミングアップはここまでよ！　本気で行くからね！」 Erika: Fine... that was just a warm up. I'm coming at you full force now! 副会長の闘争心に火をつけてしまったようだ。 Uh oh, looks like the vice president is getting serious. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「みんなー、どんどん行くよー！」 Female Student B: Everyone, here we go! みんなの視線が、紅瀬さんを追う。 Everyone's eyes are on Kuze-san. ここに来て、一気に注目度がアップした。 Up until this moment, everyone's eyes have been on the vice president. もともと紅瀬さんは、美人でスタイルもいい。 But Kuze-san is an incredibly beautiful girl too. その気になれば、副会長と互角に戦える素材だろう。 She's just draws less attention under normal circumstances, but now people are starting to notice. 端正な横顔。 What a noble profile. 白い肌。 Pure white skin. すらりと伸びた長い脚。 Long, slender, flawless legs. 体操服の中で揺れる、豊かな……。 Tucked away inside that tight gym shirt, those ample... …。 ... って、どこ見てんだよ。俺は。 Geez... I probably shouldn't make my ogling that obvious. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、行きまーすっ」 Haruna: Kuze-san, here we go! 【桐葉】「……っ！」 Kiriha: Hunh! バシッ！ *bam!* 紅瀬さんの快進撃はまだまだ続く。 Kuze-san's relentless offensive continues. 小気味よいスパイクの音。 Her serve delivers a satisfyingly solid thud. ボールは風を切り、白い弾丸となって相手コートに着弾した。 The ball travels like a white bullet into the opposite side of the court. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「とああああぁっ」 Female Student C: Toaaa! と思いきや、現役バレー部の女子が滑り込んでレシーブ！ One of the opposite team members barely manages to save it with a dive. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「あっ！」 Female Student C: Ahh! 【孝平】「あっ！」 Kouhei: Ah! レシーブに力が入りすぎたのか、ボールが司へと一直線に向かってきた。 This return goes astray too, heading for Tsukasa in a straight line. 俺は条件反射で、司の前に飛び出す。 In a reflexive action, I jump in front of Tsukasa. 【孝平】「……いってぇ」 Kouhei: Owwwwww.... 手をグーにして、なんとかボールを弾き返すことに成功した。 My hand feels like it got hit by a truck, but somehow I managed to deflect the ball. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「ご、ごめんなさい！」 Female Student C: I- I'm so sorry! 【孝平】「あー、うん、大丈夫」 Kouhei: Ah, it's fine, I'm fine. さすが破壊力のあるレシーブだぜ、現役バレー部。 What incredibly distructive force behind that ball. まだ手がジンジンしている。 I shake my hand again, trying to get some of the pain out of it. 【桐葉】「…」 Kiriha: ... 【司】「悪りぃな、孝平」 Tsukasa: Sorry about that, Kouhei. 【孝平】「いや、いい。俺が勝手に飛び出しただけだ」 Kouhei: No, it's fine. I jumped out on my own after all. 【孝平】「でもわかってると思うが、今日の昼飯はお前のおごりな」 Kouhei: But you owe me a free lunch now. 【司】「ああ」 Tsukasa: Fine. 【司】「いつものカップ焼きソバでいいな？」 Tsukasa: The normal cup of yakisoba is fine, right? ……せめて生麺にしてくれ。 At least get me a bowl of the fresh stuff.